Una Dulce Tortura
by pruepotter1
Summary: Fragmento Perdido de Amanecer. Bella y Edward viajan a Isla Esme para vivir con intensidad su luna de miel. ¿Qué tal si narramos aquella primera noche de pasión?


_**Una Dulce Tortura**_

**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen; Son de la escritora Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro (en todo caso con ánimo de entretener a los lectores xD)._

**Nota de Autora:**_ Hacia milenios que no escribía ningún fanfic. Pero he estado paseando por las historias y no he visto ninguna que hiciera suficiente justicia a este primer encuentro "sexual"... por otra parte, mientras escribía me he dado cuenta de lo complicado que era. Mas, teniendo en cuenta que mi vena lemmon está algo atrofiada. Se que me he dejado muchas cosas en el tintero... no se, tal vez en un futuro me replantee arreglar mis fallos. Por ahora os dejo con este one-shot. ¿Debo advertir el contenido erótico? Nooooo, ya decía yo! Jejeje_

**Summary:**_ Fragmento Perdido de Amanecer. Bella y Edward viajan a Isla Esme para vivir con intensidad su luna de miel. ¿Qué tal si narramos aquella primera noche de pasión?_

**Los párrafos que están en cursiva son los tomados literalmente del libro Amanecer.**

* * *

_... Me despojé de la toalla sin duda alguna, dejándola sobre el árbol junto a su ropa, y caminé hace la blanca luz; también me hacía parecer tan pálida como la nieve.  
No podía escuchar el sonido de mis pasos cuando caminé hacia la orilla del agua, pero supuse que él podía. Edward no se dio la vuelta. Dejé que el agua tocara mis pies, y me di cuenta de que él tenía razón - estaba muy caliente, tan caliente como un baño. Me interné en el agua, caminando cuidadosamente a través del suelo invisible del océano, pero mi precaución no era necesaria; la arena seguía siendo suave y fina, me dirigí hacia Edward. Caminé contra corriente hasta estar a su lado, y coloqué mi mano en la suya que descansaba sobre el agua._

_"Hermosa" le dije, mirando también hacia la luna._

_"No está mal." me contestó, sin impresionarse. Dio la vuelta lentamente para encontrarse con mi mirada; pequeñas olas se formaban con sus movimientos y chocaban contra mi piel. Sus ojos parecían color plata en su cara como el hielo. Dobló su mano de forma que atrapó la mía y la hundió bajo la superficie del agua. Era lo suficientemente cálida como para que su piel fría no me estremeciera._

_"Pero yo no usaría la palabra hermosa" continuó. "No comparándola contigo"_

_Sonreí, y levanté mi mano libre - no temblaba - y la coloqué sobre su corazón. Blanco sobre Blanco; coincidíamos por primera vez. El se estremeció un poco con el contacto cálido. Su respiración se volvió difícil._

_"Te prometí que lo intentaríamos", susurró, tenso de repente. "Si... si hago algo mal, si te hago daño, debes decírmelo inmediatamente"  
Afirmé solemnemente, manteniendo mis ojos en los suyos. Di otro paso a través de las olas y recosté mi cabeza contra su pecho._

_"No tengas miedo" murmuré. "Nos pertenecemos"_

_Fui repentinamente abrumada por la verdad de mis propias palabras. Este momento era tan perfecto, tan correcto, no había duda de ello. __Sus brazos me envolvieron, reteniéndome contra él, verano e invierno. Sentía como cada nervio de mi cuerpo era un cable vivo._

_"Para siempre" coincidió, y entonces tiró de mi cuerpo con suavidad,_ hundiéndose en la profundidad de las aguas hasta que sus rodillas chocaron con el suave manto de arena. Quedé sentada sobre su regazo, a la espera. Sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo con una cadencia casi desquiciante, haciendo patente la realidad de mi desnudez.

No pude evitar recordar la sensación de temor que había experimentado minutos antes en la habitación... era tan diferente ahora, todo estaba bien. El tacto de su piel electrizaba mis sentidos y una sensación indescriptible se apoderaba de mi cuerpo por momentos. Quise cerrar los ojos, perderme en sus caricias, pero no pude apartar la vista de sus hermosos orbes dorados.

Edward movió sus manos más arriba... arrastrándolas con suavidad... habían descansado unos segundos en mis caderas y ahora se dirigían por mi estómago hacia el inicio de mis senos. Se detuvo con recelo. Aun no estaba del todo convencido, esto podía quedarse en nada si él cambiaba de opinión. Le sostuve la mirada, animándole, al tiempo que contenía un suspiro ahogado a la expectativa. Enredó una de sus manos alrededor de mi pecho izquierdo mientras su mano libre se posaba en mi cuello. Lentamente alargó sus dedos sobre mi garganta. Empezó a masajear el lóbulo de mi oreja, al tiempo que su otra mano se apoderaba de uno de mis pezones. Sus caricias eran suaves, casi desquiciantes, ambas manos parecían trabajar en sintonía con los mismos movimientos circulares... noté como me endurecía y mi temperatura empezaba a aumentar. Un destello juguetón surco su rostro, desconcertándome.

De repente agachó la cabeza rompiendo el contacto visual. Ambas manos volaron desde su posición para posarse sobre mi espalda y no pude contener un gemido de sorpresa cuando su boca rodeó el centro de uno de mis senos, lamiéndolo. En un acto totalmente reflejo me agarré a su cuello y me columpié casi imperceptiblemente hacia atrás para dejarle el camino despejado. Estuvo lo que me pareció una eternidad así, pasando de un pezón al otro. Disfrutando, sin prisas, del sabor de mi piel y dejando un reguero de besos entre ellos. Sus manos recorrían la curva de mi espalda y yo, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el agua, estaba completamente perdida en mis sensaciones. Lo único que lograba articular eran sonidos inconexos que escapaban de mis labios cuando abría la boca para respirar. Tenia mis dedos enredados en su cabello, presionando su nuca contra mí cuando le sentía alejarse.

Estaba convencida de que las reacciones de mi cuerpo no le pasaban en absoluto desapercibidas, de echo logré escuchar la sonrisita que escapó de sus labios una de las veces que le apremié a continuar... era buena señal; se sentía seguro. Me incorporé repentinamente y le besé con fiereza, su lengua se abrió paso dentro de mi boca con la misma intensidad; casi con necesidad. Sabia que él no se dejaba llevar por la situación tanto como yo; lo agradecí. Empezaba a comprender lo peligroso que podría resultar que se entregara a este torrente de sensaciones en el que estaba yo inmersa. Aun así, no podía evitar luchar contra su lengua de mármol, aferrándome con necesidad a su cuerpo desnudo bajo el mio, como si todo mi mundo dependiera de tenerle abrazado así para siempre. Como si no hubiera nada bajo el cielo a parte de las sensaciones que él me proporcionaba. Con miedo, sí, miedo al vacío en el que me perdería si es que Edward me alejaba de su cuerpo y me rechazaba como tantas otras veces. Pero eso no pasaría hoy, habíamos cruzado una linea invisible que no admitía vuelta atrás.

Sentía las ondas del agua arremolinándose alrededor de nuestros cuerpos; era un vaivén insistente, un chapoteo ruidosos y entonces caí en la cuenta de que era mi propio cuerpo el que lo provocaba. Me quedé quieta, separando mis labios de los suyos unos centímetros, lo justo para poder mirarle a los ojos sin tener que prescindir del placer de aspirar su aliento contra mi boca. Un calor abrasador cubrió mis mejillas y supe que me había sonrojado. Estaba avergonzada. ¿De verdad había estado moviéndome contra su cuerpo de aquella manera?

_- ¿Estas conmigo?-_ susurró Edward intrigado, cuestionándome con la mirada. Supe que estaba repasando mentalmente todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora, tal vez preguntándose si había hecho algo mal. Me embargó un sentimiento de ternura. Sonreí.

_- Si, es solo que...-_ no sabia muy bien como explicarlo_.- todo es tan nuevo... da un poco de miedo._

_- No quiero que estés asustada.-_ agregó con rapidez tensando su cuerpo bajo el mio.- _si esto te supera yo..._

_- ¡No!-_ Casi grité al darme cuenta del cariz que tomaban sus pensamientos_.- No, no, Edward, por favor... estoy bien.-_ Noté que aquella afirmación tan recurrente en mi, a pesar de ser cierta en estos momentos, no lograba variar su expresión_.-... en realidad estoy mucho mejor que bien_- agregué atrapando con intensidad su labio inferior entre mis dientes_.-... eres increíble...-_ musité entre besos_-... una dulce tortura._

Profundicé el beso, esperando que Edward desterrara aquella descabellada idea de su mente. Él me correspondió pero eso no significaba nada. Debía demostrarle que estaba absolutamente decidida y ya de paso demostrármelo a mi misma. Sin soltarle de mi agarre deslicé mis manos hacia su cuello y hombros, se sentía duro bajo mis blandas palmas. Era como un dios griego venido a la tierra solo para deleitarme. Recorrí con la yema de los dedos sus firmes pectorales, regodeándome en su perfección. Noté que su agarre en mi espalda se hacia más fuerte y nuestro beso se volvía más necesitado: esa era la señal. Edward estaba libre de dudas nuevamente.

Me sentí embargada por una repentina seguridad y decidí tentar un poco mi suerte bajando mis manos hacia el sur. Era una idea un tanto absurda y alocada, pero quería tocarle; me daba cuenta de que él había estado tan desnudo como yo desde el principio y hasta ahora no me había atrevido a llegar tan lejos. Tal vez la humana puritana que llevaba dentro me había mantenido alejada de su miembro todo este tiempo.

Estaba rebasando la altura de su ombligo cuando me topé con él. Ambos jadeamos al unísono, truncando el beso; estaba segura de que mi jadeo había sonado más a sorpresa y confusión. Sorpresa porque había esperado encontrarlo más abajo... es decir, ¡claro que yo sabia en teoría como funcionaba el aparato reproductor masculino! Había acudido a las patéticas clases de educación sexual del instituto como cualquier hijo de vecino. Lo llamaban erección porque el pene se ponía erecto, eso era una obviedad, pero... ¿tan erecto? Estaba casi completamente en perpendicular, como esperándome. No pude evitar la necesidad de envolverlo con mis manos y ahí fue cuando me invadió la oleada de confusión; era cálido. Más cálido que Edward. Se sentía tibio entre mis manos pero aun así, superaba con creces la temperatura del resto de su cuerpo. Esta revelación me resultaba de lo más inquietante. Nunca me había planteado si en Edward se podrían aplicar los mismos parámetros que en los humanos, ¡francamente! no era como si yo tuviera El Manual Sexual para Vampiros...

_- Oh, Dios, ¡Bella! Realmente valoras muy poco tu vida-_ masculló contorsionando su rostro en una mueca de placer. Yo reí ante semejante comentario, y empecé a masajearlo con creciente interés, apretando mis dedos a su alrededor mientras subía y bajaba por toda su envergadura. Sus manos se aferraron a mis nalgas como si buscara un agarre para no perder el equilibrio; yo sabia que aquello era imposible pero la mera idea me pareció cómica: Edward perdiendo el pie y tropezando. No, definitivamente aquello era más una característica mía.

Imprimí mayor velocidad a mis caricias. Me sentía segura de mi misma, segura y excitada. Sentía un repentino calor extendiéndose por mi cuerpo desde el interior de mis muslos y esa sensación solo acrecentaba mi deseo de llevarle al límite. Atrapé su cuello entre mis labios y lo recorrí con fiereza. Tal vez él había estado en lo cierto, tal vez valoraba muy poco mi vida. Todos mis sentidos estaban alerta, captando cada una de las sensaciones que me provocaba su miembro; lo estaba analizando, familiarizándome con él.

Noté que la piel que lo envolvía tenia las mismas características que el resto de su cuerpo; se sentía indestructible; pero debajo de todo aquello había algo más: palpitaba, era un pálpito sutil pero estaba claro que estaba dotado de vida. De repente me embargó la necesidad de sentirlo dentro de mi y esa necesidad me humedeció por completo; No era como si no estuviera mojada, estaba dentro del mar. Pero esto era algo diferente, algo que salia de mi interior y estaba segura que de haber estado seca la sensación habría sido la misma. Deshice el beso y me separé de Edward para mirar su miembro con mis propios ojos, él gimió y dirigió la mirada a donde yo la tenia clavada con interés. Suavemente relajó el agarre de mis nalgas trasladando sus manos a la cara interior de mis muslos, haciendo movimientos circulares peligrosamente cerca de mi bajo vientre. Di un respingo ante sus caricias pero todos mis sentidos estaban ocupados en ese gran cetro que se alzaba palpitante entre mis manos. La anticipación empezaba a consumirme.

Sin previo aviso, Edward desplazó uno de sus dedos hacia mi interior, todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaron. Me había pillado totalmente desprevenida. Empecé a gemir al sentir su frío tacto entrando y saliendo con una cadencia insufrible... Cerré los ojos relajándome y olvidando el mundo alrededor, solo existía él. Sentía como las paredes de mi interior se ensanchaban pidiendo más y creí morir de placer cuando Edward hundió otros dos dedos dentro de mí, acompasando el movimiento con la fricción de la palma de su mano sobre mi monte de venus. No se conformaba solo con deslizar sus dedos de dentro a afuera, también los removía en mi interior, expandiendo mi urgente necesidad.

Se me adormecieron las piernas... la sensación era terriblemente indescriptible. Aferré mis brazos a su espalda y empecé a mover mis caderas contra la palma de su mano, enterrando sus dedos en mi interior todo lo humanamente posible; Aun así, no era suficiente. Me sentía a las puertas del cielo, casi vislumbrando esa cumbre del placer pero sin poder alcanzarla. Todo mi cuerpo ardía de deseo y no podía comprender como el agua a mi alrededor no había empezado a hervir, el mar simplemente chapoteaba contra mi... acompañando el vaivén desenfrenado de mi cuerpo.

Edward me observaba con absoluta fascinación, centrado en las sensaciones que el movimiento de su mano provocaba en mi. A estas alturas, la diferencia de temperatura entre nuestros cuerpos me parecía pura fantasía; lo único que podía sentir era el calor abrasador que me consumía mientras apretaba su espalda con mis dedos; De no ser por su pétrea piel estaba segura de haberle dejado fuertes arañazos con mis uñas, pero en este caso era más fácil que me rompiera alguna en el intentó.

Me pegué a su cuerpo casi en un abrazo constrictor y posé mis labios contra su oreja _"Edward, por favor... no puedo más..."_ supliqué, sintiéndome a las puertas de aquella dulce agonía. No supe que pasó a continuación, sus brazos me rodearon por la cintura y un viento helado me recorrió cuando sentí el agua hundiéndose bajo mi cuerpo. Un instante después me encontraba tumbada en la mullida cama. Edward se encontraba sobre mi, sus dedos recorrían mi cara con una dulzura extrema. Se sentía bien el contraste frío sobre mis ruborizadas mejillas.

Sus labios cubrieron los míos con ardor durante un momento, disfrutando del simple placer de degustarme, y luego un reguero de besos electrizantes me recorrió hasta posarse sobre mi centro de calor. Me separó las piernas con suavidad. Enredé mis manos en su cabello inhalando profundamente, a la expectativa. Cuando hundió su lengua dentro de mí me sentí desfallecer; cada nervio de mi cuerpo era un cable vivo y todos interconectados para llevarme al delirio más absoluto. Jadeaba profusamente, incontrolable, sentía que me seria imposible atrapar suficiente aire en mis pulmones. Mi interior palpitaba de forma desbocada, más aun que mi alocado corazón. No podía soportarlo más, me estaba consumiendo... lamiendo y succionando sobre el centro gravitatorio de mi tortura. Tiré de mi agarre hacia arriba, pero él no se dio cuenta de mis intenciones. En medio de mi delirio rodé los ojos, frustrada.

_- Edward...-_ fue un susurro casi imperceptible, mi voz se había perdido casi por completo en el interior de mi garganta pero esperaba que fuera suficiente para captar su atención. Alzó la mirada ante la mención de su nombre y reposó su cabeza sobre mi pecho con expresión inocente, esperando. Retomé la frase.

_- Edward, hazme el amor... te necesito..._

Eso era, una necesidad, necesitaba sentirle dentro de mi. Aun no había terminado de hablar cuando un destello de lujuria iluminó sus ojos. Se situó sobre mi, cubriéndome con su marmóleo cuerpo divino. Presionó su miembro sobre mi entrada y yo rodeé sus caderas con las piernas... _"Oh, tonta, Bella"_ creí oír que susurraba sobre mi cuello. Pero yo ya no estaba allí. Apreté el agarre de mis piernas tratando de atraerle. Al darse cuenta se dejó llevar, hundiéndose en mi interior. El dolor crispó mi rostro al tiempo que un gemido ahogado escapó de mis labios. Edward se quedó quieto, mirándome con horror.

_- No... todo está bien-_ quise decir, pero ningún sonido salió de mi boca. Carraspeé fuertemente recuperando mi voz perdida- _solo espera un minuto- _añadí al tiempo que me revolvía bajo su cuerpo buscando una mejor posición. Pequeños destellos de placer me recorrieron mientras movía mi cuerpo casi imperceptiblemente.

_- ¿Bella?-_ tanteó, confundido por el repentino cambio en mi expresión. Le dí un beso fugaz antes de contestar.

_- Todo estará bien... si vamos despacio.-_ admití.

Puse mis manos a sus costados y le guié hacia atrás, sintiéndome vacía un momento antes de atraerle nuevamente hacia mi. Empezó a moverse a la cadencia que le marcaban mis manos. Poco a poco mi cuerpo se relajó, el dolor se volvía cada vez más soportable y las descargas eléctricas que inundaban mis sentidos me hacían desear más. Mi interior se abría y cerraba entorno a su sexo, amoldándose perfectamente a toda su envergadura. Edward hundió su rostro en mi cuello, succionando mi piel con ansiedad. El ritmo de sus embestidas se volvió más rápido y fuerte sin que ninguno de los dos nos paráramos a pensarlo. Mis manos le presionaban frenéticamente contra mi cuerpo, tratando de enterrarle más profundo en mis entrañas.

Cerré los ojos, dejándome arrastrar por el chisporroteo divino que comenzaba a prender desde mi interior. Escalofríos imposibles se abrían paso por mi cuerpo en ráfagas cada vez más poderosas a medida que sus embestidas alejaban mi consciencia de allí. Me movía debajo de Edward con urgencia, frenética; entrechocando nuestras caderas ahora si, ahora también en un intento de mantenerle dentro de mi por toda la eternidad. Supe que si seguía amándole de esa manera, me resquebrajaría, la Bella que todos conocían desaparecería de puro placer... y ya nadie podría recomponerme nunca. ¿Y a quien le importaba la Bella de antes? La única que a mi me importaba era la que se encontraba ahora rodeada por los duros brazos de Edward en medio de esta isla paradisíaca.

Sus embestidas se volvieron más rápidas y supe que el final estaba cerca. ¡Ningún ser humano podría soportar la plenitud que me embargaba! La puerta al placer se había abierto de par en par y estallaba en mis sentidos en oleadas irrefrenables. _"¡¡EDWARD!!"_ Quise gritar su nombre pero su boca silenció a la mía en un beso que me dejó sin aliento. Sus manos, posadas a los costados de mi cabeza, se aferraron con más fuerza a las almohadas. Creí escuchar un chirrido, como de tela al romperse... o tal vez había sido mi alma fragmentándose, en el momento en que una última embestida me lanzó de cabeza al firmamento y arrancó un gemido de júbilo que se estrelló contra sus labios.

Después de aquello, mis sentidos vagaron por la neblina de mi casi inexistente consciencia. Tomándome con delicadeza, Edward rodó a un lado hasta apoyar su espalda sobre el colchón. Le abracé y descansé mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

_- Te amo.-_ susurré sin fuerzas.

_- Ya lo sé-_ respondió, parecía complacido. Luché para abrir los párpados, pero los sentí terriblemente pesados.- _Ahora duerme, falta poco para el alba.-_ Acto seguido empezó a tararear mi nana. Después ya no supe más...

_El sol, caliente sobre la desnudez de mi espalda, me despertó por la mañana. Muy tarde en la mañana, quizá era tarde, no estaba segura.  
Todo, sin tomar en cuenta la hora, estaba claro; sabía perfectamente donde estaba.  
No abrí los ojos. Estaba demasiado feliz como para cambiar algo, sin importar lo pequeño que fuera. Los únicos sonidos eran las olas afuera, nuestra respiración, el latido de mi corazón..._

* * *

**Si os ha gustado ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer... ¡¡¡PASAD POR CAJA!! xDDDD A todos nos gustan los reviews.**

**Si no os ha gustado: Críticas constructivas siempre son bien recibidas.**

**Hasta la próxima...**


End file.
